


I wanted to see you

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet and caring, Top chan, bottom woojin, handjob, the end is kinda soft, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Woojin desperately wanted to see Chan and made it work.





	I wanted to see you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad with summaries, I'm sorry ._.

Chan was in the studio. The whole day already. Woojin knew and wanted to see him, visit him and keep some company with him. 

He was on his way to the company, stopped at a convenience store on his way and bought some food, water and little snacks for Chan. 

He arrived, went up to chans studio and knocked careful on the door. He heard something rustle inside, steps coming towards the door and saw a kind of sleepy chan opening the door. Chans face lit up as soon as he saw Woojin. "Oh my gosh Woojin" Chan said while embracing him in a tight hug, "you didn't have to come.". "But i wanted to see you, you've been gone for the whole day already" Woojin mumbled while hugging him back, his face on Chan's shoulder. He breathed in Chan's beautiful scent, his cologne mixed with his own odour and sweat; Woojin loved it and could never get enough of it. 

Chan dragged him in the room, still holding onto him. Closed the door and walked up to the couch that was standing on the other side of the room. He uncoupled himself from Woojin, sat down and signaled Woojin to come sit on his lap. Woojin put his bags on the floor next to the couch and flopped down onto Chan, his legs enclosing Chans. He sat right on top of him, looking directly in his beautiful shimmering eyes. He cupped his face "I love you Chan, a whole lot" he leaned in for a passionate kiss, his hands still around Chans jaw. "Woojin baby, i love you too" Chan said as soon as he pulled away. 

Chan went back to kissing him, more fervently this time. His arms snaked around Woojins back, pulling him even closer to his chest, deepening the kiss. Chan bit on Woojins bottom lip, making him moan out in surprise to slide his tongue in. Their tongues danced playfully together between their lips, touching each other lightly, exploring the others mouth.

Chans hands wandered down Woojins back and landed on his ass. He started to knead the soft squishy flesh, drawing little whimpers out of Woojin, sending shivers up and down his spine. Woojins hands in the mean time, roamed up and down Chans chest, admiring his muscles. Woojin moaned into his mouth, Chan gladly swallowed every single one of them. He pulled away slightly letting them catch their breath, locked their eyes and smiled. He pecked at Woojins lips, before diving right in again. 

It was getting pretty heated up between the two, and soon enough they were panting and moaning into each other. Woojin could already feel the bulge inside of Chans pants and grinded onto it, eliciting wet moans out of him. He himself was also already twitching, pressing painful against his briefs. Chan slipped a hand under Woojins waistband, stroking his bare ass, occasionally messaging the rim of his entrance. 

Woojin was whimpering and moaning on top of him, hiding his face in the crook of Chans neck. Chan was smirking wide, openly enjoying the way he made Woojin get worked up. He reached under the couch cushion next to him and brought up a travel-size bottle of lube. Woojins eyes widened at the sound of Chan opening a plastic bottle "Do you always store your lube in there?" He asked out of breath. "You never know when you'll need it" Chan answered, winking at him seductively. Woojin rolled his eyes but laughed at him and leaned in for a kiss. Chan skilfully poured some lube on his hand while they were making out again and inserted two of his fingers at once inside of Woojin. Woojin gasped and jolted up, mouth and eyes wide open, loudly moaning at his action. 

Chan was stretching him from inside out, his fingers moving in a scissoring motion, curving them every now and then. Woojin was breathing heavily, moans slipping out of his mouth, his dick rock-hard pushing against the fabric. Chan became even harder at the way Woojin squirmed in his lap. He pulled Woojins pants down to his thighs, exposing his ass to the rather cold air in the room, feeling goosebumps form on his skin. Woojin let out a choked moan, which animated Chan to push in his third finger, making Woojin throw his head back in pleasure. 

Woojin palmed Chans erection through his pants, lightly grabbing it, causing friction between Chans dick and his briefs. Chan bit on his lip, trying to hold a moan back. He was still moving his fingers inside of Woojins ass, stretching him more. "Chan... I need the real thing..." Woojin said through his moans, looking directly into Chans eyes. Chan didn't wait a second, lifted Woojin slightly up to get rid of their pants. He yanked them off and threw them on the ground. 

He put Woojin back on his lap, took the bottle of lube and coated his dick in a thick layer of it. Woojin was looking at Chan, his eyes full of anticipation and lust. He heaved himself up a bit and moved a bit forward. He aligned Chans dick at his entrance and carefully slid down, moaning and closing his eyes at the big size of his cock. Chan groaned in pleasure at his tightness, grabbing his thighs to push him down till the skin between Chans legs and Woojins ass touched.  
Woojin was clenching around Chans dick which was filling him up completely, making him tremble and whimper. He stabilised himself on Chans shoulders, gripping tightly onto them. He tensed up the muscles in his thighs to move up and down Chans dick, while his own dick was twitching at all the sensation he felt. 

He felt Chan loosening his grip on one thigh and moving forward. Chan grabbed his dick, sliding over the tip with his thumb. Woojin heaved a loud moan, still fucking himself on Chans cock. He smeared the pre-cum down Woojins member and slowly pumped up and down. His other hand was squeezing Woojins thigh, pushing him down his dick in between times. Woojin was giving out wet moans, trembling at the stimulation, his head falling down on Chans shoulder. "Ca-can you... please move faster, Chan...." He moaned out, already wrecked. 

Chan smirked, bit on his lip and grabbed Woojins hips with both of his hands  "everything for you, babe" before he pushed him down, thrusting hard into him, making Woojin cry out in pleasure. Chan was moaning, panting and groaning at Woojins tight but soft ass. His walls enclosing him in such a good way. He roughly pounded into him, making him gasp for air. Woojins arms intertwined behind Chans neck, his head still on his shoulders. Chan became a little slower, sat up and slipped his delicate hands under Woojins shirt, roaming all over his back, making him shiver even more. 

Woojin was back to moving himself up and down Chans dick. Chan moved his head to Woojins neck, sucking onto it, leaving a red mark behind. He licked along his neck, making Woojin whine and moan out. Chan moved down to the crook of Woojins neck, softly biting into it. Woojin slid himself up and down Chans cock repeatedly, making Chan moan ecstatically. Chan brought one of his hands down to Woojins dick, stroking it in a steady pace, making him stand still for a moment, Chans dick still buried deep inside of him. Chan bucked his hips up, thrusting into Woojins sweet spot, drawing small but deep moans out of him. He moved his head back up to kiss Chan passionately, Chan playing right along, liking over Woojins lips, gently biting onto his bottom lip. Woojins pace faltered, riding Chan more slowly now.

"chan, I'm close...." Woojin moaned out breathlessly, animating Chan to speed up, both his hand and his hips. "Me too, baby" He groaned out, leaning in. Woojin came into Chans hand with a low, choked out moan. His walls tensed up around Chans cock, making Chan fill his ass up with his cum with his last thrust. He groaned deep, rode out their orgasms and stayed still for a moment. They both tried to catch their breath, looked each other lovingly in the eyes and kissed each other, prolonged and ardent. 

Woojin put his head back on Chans shoulder, facing his neck "Chan..."   "Hmm?"   "That was amazing" Woojin softly said, planting kisses on Chans neck. "Baby, you were amazing" Chan answered. He carefully lifted Woojins hips up and pulled his softened dick out. He put Woojin down on the free space on the couch, reached for the bag next to them and took the tissues out. He cleaned both of them, picked up their pants, pulled his own up and helped Woojin a little. "Oh Woojin baby, you look a little exhausted." Chan smothered his face with little kisses. "Wait, i almost forgot! I bought snacks and something to drink on my way to you. They're in the other bag." Chan brought up the bag and Woojin took out a little bit of fruits, some sweets and water bottles. "Babe, you're so unbelievably sweet, I love you." "I love you too, Chan" Woojin turned to him and leaned in for an affectionate kiss. 

So they sat on the couch, cuddled up together, snacking on the food Woojin bought and talked about their day.

**Author's Note:**

> They have my whole heart; i love them 😔💛 
> 
> But i really like the outcome of this, i don't know if there's a difference to my other works, but i just really like this one.


End file.
